Guru Inggris
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: Teito dan teman-teman mendapat guru Inggris baru. Siapakah guru Inggris itu? Guru Inggris itu adalah... Ayanami? OMG Apa yang akan terjadi di kelas Teito?


**Author note: hi minna-san. Aku dapat ide ini dari prilaku guru Inggrisku di sekolah. Enjoy~ **

**Warning: OOC, gaje**

* * *

**o0o~Guru Inggris~o0o**

"Eh, Teman-teman sudah tau blum?" Mikage senyum-senyum kaya orang gila.

"Kamu aja blum britau, darimana Kita tau." Jawab Frau dengan ketusnya.

"Dari google dong." Ouka berkata sambil kibas-kibas rambut.

"Ampun deh .. Nenek Google itu kurang tepat."

"Tau ndak?"

"Ndak." Sekelas jawab serempak.

"Mau aku kasih tau?"

"Mau."

"Nanti..."

"Nanti?"

"Nanti..."

"NANTI?" Konatsu sudah mulai frustasi.

"Nanti..."

"NANTI APA?"

"Nanti..."

"CEPET BICARA, MIKAGE ATAU KAMU AKAN MATI!" Kesabaran Frau sudah habis.

"Nanti ada guru Inggris baru."

"Oh... gitu. Ngomong aja susah. GIMANA KAMU ITU!" Mikage dihajar oleh teman-teman sekelasnya kecuali Teito.

Teng!

Teng!

Kukuruyuk! (?) Ngapain nih ayam nyasar. Bel sekolah bunyi malah bersuara udah lebih dari jam 5. Makanya klo tidur jangan malam-malam.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dan saatnya pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Guru Inggris membuka pintu dan melakukan langkah pertama masuk kelas dan-

"Itu..." Konatsu lansung menggigit pensilnya hingga abis. Dalam kata lain, Konatsu memakan pensilnya. Makanya klo berangkat ke sekolah sarapan dulu ya. Jangan berakhir seperti Konatsu yang akhirnya makan pensil.

"Itu kan..." Hyuga membelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ada lalat masuk ke mulutnya. GOOLL! *ndak nyambung*.

"Ayanami-sama." Kuroyuri melanjutkan ucapan Hyuuga dan Konatsu.

"Pagi anak-anak, sekarang marilah kita mulai pelajaran neraka, Eh... pelajaran Inggris." Ayanami tersenyum ala setan dan murid-murid lansung bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak.

"Teito Klein." Ayanami melempar kapur ke arah Teito yang lagi tidur dan berkat Ayanami *tiup trompet* dia bangun. "Mentang-mentang kamu uke-ku jangan pernah berharap bahwa aku akan memperbolehkanmu tidur di kelas."

**"**Hah? Aku ukenya Ayanami?"

"Nih... coba liat di 07 ghost fanfiction. Semua Author mem-_pairing-_kita." Tanpa perlu di komando lagi Ouka, Frau dan Hakuren maju ke depan seperti orang yang membawa papan untuk demo dan siap untuk marah-marah seperti orang gila.

"AYAM!" Frau mendapat death glare dari Ayanami. "AYANAMI! TEITO ITU UKE-KU! LIAT DI FANFICION KAN BANYAK FRAU X TEITO DARIPADA AYANAMI X TEITO!"

"TAPI DI FANFICTION ADA FRAU X CASTOR!"

"AKU NDAK SUDI DENGAN KACAMATA/MESUM!" Frau dan Castor berteriak sambil memukul meja.

"LAGI PULA AKU SUDAH PUNYA LABRADOR!" Pipi Labrador lansung merah merona.

"KAN NDAK CUMA KAMU X TEITO. ADA AKU X TEITO!" Hakuren membanting meja.

"KALIAN ITU! TAU NDAK KLO KALIAN MEMBUAT STATUS TEITO DARI INNOCENT MENJADI HOMO. KLO OUKA X TEITO, TEITO MASIH TETEP INNOCENT!" Ouka memukul meja yang dibanting Hakuren. Nasib meja itu... ckckck.. kasihan banget.

"Pelajarannya kapan dimulai, Aya-tan?"

"Ini pelajaran. Pelajaran berkelahi dan adu mulut."

"Gini..." Hakuren membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dengan gaya yang sok cool gitu loh. "Bagaimana klo kita bertarung dan pemenangnya dapat Teito."

Ayanami menggunakan pedang kayu.

Ouka menggunakan _Raphael Eyes. _

Hakuren menggunakan penggaris kayu.

Dan Frau... karna tak bisa membawa sabitnya. Semua bukunya ketinggalan di loker. Tempat pensil? Dia tak punya dan hanya membawa pensil dengan tinggi 1 cm. Entah bagaimana caranya menulis. Akhirnya dia menggunakan sepatu. Kasihan sekali...

Coba tebak siapa yang kalah? Bukannya itu sudah jelas. Yang kalah Frau. Tepuk tangan untuk Frau. #dihajar Frau.

"TEITOO! KAMU PILIH SIAPA? AKU ATO _SI MESUM_ (Frau) ATO _SI AYAM_ (Ayanami) ATO _SI MATA RUBAH _(Hakuren)?!" Ouka berteriak sampai membuat jendela kaca kelas pecah semua. Sungguh hebat kan.

"SIAPA YANG KAMU PANGGIL AYAM?"

"SIAPA YANG KAMU PANGGIL MATA RUBAH?"

"SIAPA YANG KAMU PANGGIL MESUM?"

Mereka lebih mirip kakak adik daripada rival.

"Sudah... Teito kamu pilih siapa?"

Ehh... sama Teito ditinggal tidur lagi. Parahh ...

"TEITO!" Ketiga orang itu berteriak (Hakuren, Frau dan Ouka) membuat seluruh kaca milik SEKOLAH pecah berserakan. Hebat bener... itu baru 3 orang klo sekelas gimana nih? Mungkin 2 kota kacanya pecah semua atau dunia kiamat. Back to story.

"INI PELAJARANNYA KAPAN DIMULAI!?" Kuroyuri sudah mulai frustasi dan membentak semuanya.

"Iya.. iya.. sekarang ayo kita mulai pelajarannya." Kata Ayanami dengan gaya (sok) lebay dan (sok) keren.

"Sekarang anak-anak. Apa bahasa Indonesianya _peacock__?"_

_"_Ya burung merak lah." Lance merawat poni kriwil-kriwilnya yang heboh.

"Salah! Lari lapangan 20 kali!"

"_Shit_"

"Tambah 10 kali."

"Trus jawabannya apa?"

"Jawabannya bodoh."

"Kok bisa?" Semuanya membelalak kaget.

"Klo 'a' nya diilanginkan jadi pekok. Bahasa Indonya pekok kan 'bodoh'" Semuanya lansung face palm. Frau lansung face floor entah gimana caranya.

"Sekarang... Teito Klein." Teito masih tidur. "Bangun atau kamu akan kucium~" Semuanya pada jaw drop.

"Iya! Aku bangun!"

"Sekarang apa bahasa Indonesianya _population _apa?"

"Populasi."

"Salah!"

"Trus apa?"

"Jawabannya-" Sebelum Ayanami sempat berbicara Frau memotong.

"Teito cinta denganku." Mulut Frau maju 5 meter, entah bagaimana caranya.

"FRAU! KAMU LARI SAMPE JAM PELAJARAN KE-2 DIMULAI!" Ayanami mulai jengkel. "Jawabannya I love you, Teito sayangku~" Kata Ayanami dengan gaya yang (sok) centil. OOC yang parah.

"AUTHOR!" Frau berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila, tentu saja dengan lari ya klo tidak Ayanami pasti sudah membunuh Frau. "Kok aku tidak dipairing dengan Teito?"

"Ini bukan Yaoi jadi _tidak boleh ada_ Frau x Teito."

'JLEEBB' Ada panah menusuk dada Frau dan Frau menangis seperti anak kecil yang permennya diambil. Emang sih... Frau seperti anak kecil. #dibacot Frau. Para murid-murid berdoa agar pelajaran Inggris berakhir dengan cepat tapi...

"Pengumuman kepada murid-murid kepala sekolah yang tercinta 'muachh' ini dari kepala sekolah kalian mengumumkan bahwa pelajaran bahasa Inggris akan berlansung sampai pulang sekolah."

Frau berhenti berlari dan ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk menghajar kepala sekolah sampai dia puas. Malang sekali... nasib Kepala Sekolah. Setidaknya... Frau tidak membunuh Kepala Sekolah. Mungkin Kepala Sekolah sedang beruntung. MUNGKIN. Karna tadi Frau berniat untuk membunuhnya. Back to story.

Dan para murid-murid punya rencana bahwa pulang sekolah nanti... mereka akan membungkam Kepala Sekolah, menghajar dia.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! KITA AKAN DIAJARAI OLEH AYAM SAMPAI PULANG SEKOLAH?" Hakuren terkena lemparan kapur dari Ayanami.

"Plan B guys... Kita buat Ayanami jengkel sampai keluar dari kelas ini." Murid-murid lansung mantuk-mantuk.

"Aya-tan~ bahasa Inggrisnya aku cinta kamu apa?"

"I love you."

"Yayy~~~ Aya-tan suka sama aku~~~" Hyuuga menari seperti orang gila dan Konatsu mencambuk Hyuuga tanpa ada belas kasih.

"Major! Kau cambuk hatiku dengan perkataanmu~~" ampun... Konatsu malah nyanyi sambil menari dangdut.

"DASAR BODOH, AKU ITU HANYA SUKA SAMA 1 ORANG YAITU TEITO KLEIN!"

Dan... Hakuren, Ouka dan Frau (muncul entah darimana) mengambil senjata mereka dan-

"Ayanami...mari kita bertarung hingga salah satu dari kita menang." Pada akhirnya tidak jadi pelajaran Inggris melainkan pelajaran perang. Happy ending bukan?

* * *

**Author note: minna-san, ini fanfic cuma buat menghibur jika ada yang galau, sakit hati #author kongslet. **

**Hakuren: mari aku akhiri karna Author kongslet. Selamat menikmati~**

***acara mati***


End file.
